


A Very Special Episode

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If I wanted to sit there and count shit, I'd be on Sesame Street (again.)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Special Episode

It was a very special episode, and they wanted a very special guest.

In fact, they asked for six year old Carmela since she fit the target demographic, but Rotti Largo was still trying to keep his younger children out of the spotlight. He offered his eldest instead.

And thus, hoping to please his father, Luigi found himself on the set of Sesame Street, guest starring for Elmo's First Organ Replacement. He watched from the wings as Dr. Honeydew pronounced that the little red muppet needed new lungs.

"Welcome to GeneCo's Sesame Street office," a perky, purple foam GENtern greeted Elmo and his mother. Luigi made a mental note to mention licensing rights for plush GENterns to his father later.

"Elmo is scared," the small muppet said as the GENtern got him situated in a hospital bed.

"Don't be," the GENtern assured him. "Lung replacements are very common and the Zydrate will make it almost painless." The GENtern finished bustling around him and led his mother out of the room, telling Elmo that the surGEN would be by shortly.

Elmo waited for a minute in the silence before looking at the camera and almost whispering "Elmo is still scared."

And that, Luigi knew, was his cue. He stepped out onto the stage, following the marks on the floor and trying not to look at the puppeteer voicing Elmo, a cute, younger woman.

"Hello, Elmo. How're you feeling?"

"Wow! Elmo is meeting one of the Largos! Elmo is so excited!" Luigi resisted his impulse to roll his eyes and instead focused on keeping the smile on his face. "Elmo is also worried about getting his new lungs."

"Aw, don't worry about a thing, Elmo. The GENterns always take _good_ care of you in surgery." He winked at the muppet, and would have sworn Elmo looked slightly startled at the gesture. These puppeteers were good.

"Have you had surgery, Mr. Luigi?" Elmo asked.

"Plenty of times. It hardly even hurts, and I go under all the fucking time for minor shit."

The director yelled for them to cut.

"... Can I say 'fuck' on Sesame Street?" Luigi asked.

"Not really, Mister Largo," the director answered. "Just say the line again and we'll edit it together."

There was a minute's pause as things were reset to start shooting again, and Luigi smiled down at the cute puppeteer. "From this angle, you've got some nice tits. You want to get something to eat after this?"

"Elmo is not really sure that is appropriate," the muppet answered.

"I'm not asking _Elmo_," he growled.

"Action!" Luigi looked up, startled, and then repeated the line without swearing.

"Hearing that helps Elmo," the puppet replied.

Luigi nodded. "Anything else I can do to help?"

"Elmo wants a hug." He was sure he saw the puppeteer wink at him from below.

"I really don't..." Luigi mumbled, but Elmo's fuzzy arm was already wrapping around his waist.

"It makes Elmo feel better," Elmo said, nuzzling his face in Luigi's crotch. At the best of times, he didn't need much encouragement and standing next to this cute chick with great tits, well, this was going to get fucking embarassing fast.

"Get it the fuck off me!" he snapped, trying to push the muppet away. The puppeteer lost her balance and stumbled backwards, leaving the now-empty Elmo in Luigi's arms.

"... cut," the director said, finally.

Luigi looked horrified at the muppet for a long minute, thought about letting it go, and realized if he did, his problem would be even more obvious.

He looked at the director. "You done?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we can work with that," the man answered.

"Great. Now the muppet is going to see me the fuck out." After one last, glaring look at the puppeteer (god, Luigi wished he could get five minutes alone with her, though at this point he wasn't sure if he wanted to stab her or fuck her) he strode out with Elmo's face pressed against his stomach.

He'd just climbed into his car when his watch chimed. The penthouse's number flashed, and he prepared himself for a string of complaints from his father.

"You done, Weegee?" his sister's voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Carma. Yeah, I, um, just finished." Luigi threw the Elmo puppet onto the passenger seat as he sped out of the lot. "I got a present for you. See you soon."


End file.
